


A Woman Like That

by sabinelagrande



Category: Cowboy Bebop
Genre: Character Study, Community: purimgifts, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-21
Updated: 2009-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 10:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>VT reflects on where she's been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Woman Like That

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TeaRoses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaRoses/gifts).



> Written for [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/rosehiptea/profile)[**rosehiptea**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/rosehiptea/) for [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/purimgifts/profile)[**purimgifts**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/purimgifts/) 2009.

Sometimes she wonders what it would be like to be built for speed.

This is what happens to women like her, women who are stable, sturdy, dependable. Women who don't kick up a fuss and who only get pissed off about the important things. Women who know that no one else is going to pay the bills if they don't. Women like her get jobs, they settle, they do what they need to to get by on their own.

So this is what she does. She hauls her freight without thinking about too much; she doesn't take bribes or cheat the weigh stations. She takes her whiskey straight and doesn't take anyone to her bed but Zeros. She hauls ass because it's in her nature, but she's only fast by comparison.

She lets the metal blast, and it does all her talking for her.

She watches the other bounty hunter- Faye? Isn't that her name?- watches her whip around in that little piece of shit one-seater she's got. She's a cipher, an afterthought, and the Heavy Metal Queen could knock her right out of the sky without taking so much as a scratch.

She doesn't have anything- but as far as VT can tell, nothing has her, either.

Could she have had that, if she had stayed Victoria?

Would she have wanted to? Could she stand by now and watch people watch her? She remembers what it felt like when men's eyes used to slide over her, and she can only recall how it made her ball her hands into fists. But she also thinks about how she used to swagger, feminine and lithe, draped over UT's arm. She remembers the heat of the chase and the easy money, not being stuck in a freighter for days at a time. She remembers what it used to be like, when she thought that was everything, when being with him was enough to be on top of the world.

It's a nice place to visit, but she'll never go back there, not without him, not when she's carved this place out for herself by tooth and by nail.

She slides into sleep, dreaming that UT's beside her, and there's nothing through her windshield but stars.


End file.
